


Two Brooklyn Boys

by alexcat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and Bucky are being followed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for the November Drabble Challenge

“They’re gaining on us,” Bucky told Steve, as he looked in the mirror. 

Steve hit the gas, moving in and out of lanes, trying to get ahead but to no avail. 

“We’ll try to talk some sense into them when we get there,” Steve said. 

They arrived at Coney Island. It looked nothing like they remembered. There were still amusements though, ferris wheels and the like. Bucky wanted this for him and Steve, just two Brooklyn boys. 

The other car pulled up and its occupants got out. 

“We wanted to come, too,” Sam shouted as Natasha came around the car.


End file.
